


The Doctor

by Pilgrim_Grey



Series: The Collector [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Natasha being oblivious, Post-The Incredible Hulk (2008), Running Away, SHIELD will find you wherever you are, phlint if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilgrim_Grey/pseuds/Pilgrim_Grey
Summary: Bruce Banner Hulked out in Mauritania and met Agent Phil Coulson for the first time. The Agent was so very different from other government agents he had met.





	The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered at Bruce's decision to go to Calcultta when he runs away. Being who he is, wouldn't he be afraid of Hulking out and injuring the people? It seems more logical for him to run to less populated areas. And so, I present to you, a headcanon of why he went to one of the most populated cities in the world.

The first time Bruce Banner saw Agent Phil Coulson was after a Hulk out in Mauritania. He had fled to sparsely populated areas after the disaster in Manhattan in an effort to avoid the military and the world at large. He left Betty behind, no matter how much the Other Guy wanted to bring her along. 

On that fateful day, he had Hulked out after a sandstorm threatened to overwhelm the tiny shelter he had built for himself just outside a city of Mauritania. Thankfully, from the bits and pieces he remembered, the Other Guy had rampaged away from the city, turning to the arid desert instead. 

Which still did not explain why he was looking at a man in a suit in the middle of what looked to be a small outpost hastily built. He was also dressed while unconscious, which is a first after one of his ‘transformations’. Previously people had been too intimidated by the Other Guy to approach even after the dust had settled. 

Interesting. It would seem that these people, whoever they are, had come prepared for the Other Guy and were none too impressed by him. At the very least, they were not scared enough to leave him alone after he shrunk down.

“Good afternoon, Dr Banner. Welcome back,” the suit said. “W-what? W-where am I? Who are you people?” Bruce asked, trying to get his bearings straight. It didn’t look like he had left Mauritania so whoever these guys were, they had been powerful to pursuade the government of Mauritania to allow a set up of an outpost not too far from their city. Or stealthy enough to do it without consent. Both of which did not spell good news for Bruce as usually any organizations able to any of the two would be at the very least para-military. The Other Guy was not fond of the military-type. 

“I am Agent Phil Coulson, of SHIELD. You are still in Mauritania, Dr Banner, all we wanted to is to talk to you,” the man, no, Agent, said. “SHIELD?” Bruce asked, just because it was the easiest question and also because he was curious. Agent Coulson gave an almost imperceptible heave and spoke as though he had to said this too many times in the past, “ **S** trategic **H** omeland **I** ntervention, **E** nforcement and **L** ogistic **D** ivision.”

Bruce stared at him. He had heard rumours of the agency when he was still attached to the agency, but they were only just that, rumours. A top secret agency that operated worldwide? Impossible. Or so he had always believed until today. 

“Okay. What does SHIELD wants from me?” He finally looked away, fiddling with the blanket on his lap. “We knows of your abilities, Dr Banner. We wish to recuit you to our agency. “ Agent Coulson said, almost gently. His arms were clasped in front of him, unthreatening but able to move in a split second if nececessary. He looked calm and unruffled.

By contrast, Bruce was not as lucky. “Y-you know about the Other Guy?” When Agent Coulson nodded, he went on. “Then you know that he is uncontrollable. He just mindlessly smash his way when he is triggered. How can you hope to use him?” Bruce was aware he was panicky at this point but he just cannot stop.

“Our analysts disagree with your assessment, Dr Banner. They are of the the opinion that the Hulk can be reasoned with and can be controlled. We hope that you will agree to join us. During the times when the Hulk is not needed, SHIELD will provide you with a lab for your projects.” Agent Coulson paused before adding the last part. “Your projects will not be in any way limited or controlled, by SHIELD. Instead, it will be like working with the university. Grants will be given, although more generous, and will not be limitless.”

“And if I refuse? What then?” Bruce laughed bitterly. “Have those agents you have stationed outside _shoot_ me? If your _analysts_ had forgotten to tell you, I Hulk out when I am shot at and the Other Guy is impervious to bullets. He will just go into a rampage and I really don’t want the blood on my hands. But I would rather blood than to go back to the military! So don’t say I haven’t WARNED YOU!” 

Agent Coulson’s expression remained unchanged throughout Bruce’s mini-rant. It was very impressive, more so because at the end of it Bruce had been feeling a little ‘green’ and the words had come out with a growl. 

“Agent, Dr Banner. But no, if you refused, then we will leave you alone. However, please be informed that if the Other Guy’s power is needed, SHIELD will be by again.” Agent Coulson stood up. He straightened his already immaculate suit. “Well, Dr Banner, SHIELD will leave you for now. Unless you want to come with us?” Bruce shook his head mutely. He could hardly believe it was so easy to get SHIELD to back off. 

Bruce watched as the agent left the little outpost. He watched as another man joined him halfway to the curious flying machine they landed a small distance away, a strange intimacy in their interactions. Then he turned to return to the city of Mauritania.

He was not naive; although SHIELD had left him alone, and the two agents had climbed into the flying machine ( _Quinjet_ , he heard them calling it), he knew that it more than likely that SHIELD would keep an eye on him. 

Bruce wondered where he can go next to escape the eyes. He had tried hiding in one of the least populated countries in the world, reasoning that the lack of people would make it hard for anyone looking for him to find anyone who know about him. But SHIELD had found him. He had to think who else may find him. 

Well, hiding in a country with least population-density would make looking for him like looking for a needle in a haystack. Unfortunately, SHIELD had found the needle and he couldn’t help but wonder whether the other organizations also possess some magic tricks to find needles. 

Therefore, Bruce decided to go into one of the most densely populated city in the world, Calcutta. If they can find the needle in the haystack, then he will have to hide the needle in a bunch of needles. Hopefully this time he can stay hidden longer. 

 

“So,” Clint began as he meet up with Coulson striding towards the Quinjet. “Mission’s a bust?” “Not quite. Dr Banner _is_ skittish and has good reasons to be so. The mission objective is never to get him to come to work with us, _but_ to float the possibility of it and to show that we can be trusted.” Coulson had put on his sunglasses. With the suit and tie, he looked as he always did - just like any G-man. Nondesript and forgettable 

“Oh.” Clint was silent for a second. “Agents to track but not interact?” “Yes, Barton. You have gotten quite good at this,” Coulson seemed almost surpised (not that his expression say much, but there was that small twitch to his eye and the way his stride faltered for the tiniest bit. Hawkeye _noticed_ things, okay.) Clint shrugged easily. “Been working with you for 7 years, sir. Knew your methods well.”

“You mean 7 years since I rescue the other handlers from your antics, Barton.” The Quinjet started up easily. Clint was at the controls as usual, with Coulson in the co-pilot seat. “Well, if you want to put it _that_ way, sir. Remember to treat me like a grunt in the fields and to ignore my input. Then maybe someone will have to rescue you from me,” Clint grinned as he manipulated the Quinjet to go above the clouds, the banter calm and soothing. 

It was an easy mission, but he was still tense. Who wouldn’t be when they see a quiet man turned into a big, green creature who roared and raged, seemingly impervious to all any weapons. Clint had stationed himself outside when Coulson was talking with Dr Banner, one of his arrows nocked and ready. It was not his normal arrows, rather one of those R&D had specially made for him which _may_ be able to pierce the skin of the Hulk and tranquilize him. Even then, there is no guarantee that he would stay down.

But now, home. Clint chuckled suddenly. Coulson looked over at him, a question in his eyes. “Nat would be _furious_ with you when we get back, sir. You sent her to assess _Tony Stark_.” Coulson’s mouth twitched, but he said calmly, “As an agent, I trust Agent Romanoff will be most professional. Besides, Stark is not too bad once you get past that shiny exterior created to confuse and confund. I believe Agent Romanoff will be able to see past that shield and give the truest assessment of the man.” (Coulson was quietly furious when he realized that Natasha _had_ been fooled by the exterior and given the assessment of ‘not recommended’. Natasha had spent a month on training the baby agents in hand-to-hand.)

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Tony Stark. (And probably Pepper and Jarvis and Rhodey)


End file.
